Always Something
by evans516
Summary: A McAlexia fic! It has been months since Doris has left, letting the family start to get a sense of normalcy. Little do Steve and Lex realize that one of the greatest threats to their family is lurking around her ER.
1. The First Meeting

**hello all! so as always thanks for all your crazy awesome support! as of right now i'm not re-opening "moments" but i did want to post this, it's going to be a mini series (3 chapters-ish) i decided to make it it's own thing since it's not just a one chapter moment. hope you like it! :)**

 **this is going to take place a few weeks-month after "how did we get here" ended**

 _The First Meeting_

"Ah!" Alexia squealed as Steve snuck up on her at work to scare her at the emergency room front desk. It had been a few months since not only Doris left the island but Wo Fat was also killed. While their family had their hectic days, things overall were much better now, feeling much safer. Julia and Lucy were doing great in school and Jack was growing fast.

"That was mean," Alexia laughed, though she did kiss him, with Steve taking her hand.

"Careful," her friend from work, Michelle, was joking. "She might mistake you for an escaped psych patient next time." She had seen Alexia have to punch a patient that got too physical before; seeing as who her husband was, it didn't come as a surprise she knew how to defend herself.

"Hey," Alexia said fake seriously. "We've talked about how sensitive he is about his time there." She and Michelle laughed.

"You're so funny," Steve made a face at her and she made one back.

"Seriously though," Alexia laughed. "What are you doing here?" She looked him over. "I'm not missing anything that needs stitched or x-rayed am I?"

"I came to surprise you after your shift," Steve told her with a smile. "I thought we could go get dinner."

"Where are the girls?" Alexia asked.

"With Danny," Steve answered.

"And the baby?" Alexia questioned now.

"Also with Danny," Steve replied and Alexia made a face.

"Poor Danny," she said.

"Aren't they _your_ kids?" Michelle laughed from her seat.

"They're also his," Alexia nodded at Steve, then paused. "Well, two of them are," she bit her lip with fake concern.

"Hysterical," Steve told her, kissing her once.

"I'm gonna finish up with this and then we can go," Alexia motioned to her file in hand as she took a seat next to Michelle.

"K, I'm gonna run back to the bathroom real fast," he said, kissing her head and leaving the desk.

 _"Hey Steve!"_ she could hear the x-ray tech saying around the corner. _"You're here and nothing's broken?"_ he was joking. Hearing that Alexia snorted a laugh as she finished writing up her notes on her last patient.

"Oh boy," Michelle murmured and Alexia glanced over at her in confusion. "Speaking of escaped psych patients." Alexia nudged her as she noticed who was coming into the ER now. In her first week back after having the baby she had treated a patient who worked construction and his foot got crushed while on the job. Some how, they were miraculously able to save it from having to be amputated. And every month on the date that he had come in, for the last three months, he came in to see her.

"Hi Dr. McGarrett," he said sheepishly.

"Hi Michael," she said politely.

"Oh look, flowers," Michelle was saying sarcastically and Alexia gave her a look.

"That's really nice of you," Alexia told him nicely. "But, we talked about this. You don't have to keep getting me these."

"But I want to, so I can thank you," Michael told her. "For saving my foot."

"I know," she nodded along. "But, it's not really appropriate. I'm your doctor," she emphasized. "And, we've also gone over..." She was saying this as she held up her left hand.

"Lex, you ready to go babe?" Steve was saying as he came back now. Alexia turned to him, feeling a little flustered; when she looked back Michael was already leaving. "Michelle's boyfriend?" he asked, noting the flowers; he wasn't sure what was going on.

"More like your wife's," Michelle said.

"What?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Look, a few months ago he came into the ER," Alexia was explaining. "I really helped him out, so now he does this every month," she nodded her head back at the flowers.

"Like it's their anniversary," Michelle smiled fakely. She clearly thought that it was weird and it was. She knew it made Alexia uncomfortable, but she wasn't making a big deal out of it for some reason. Michelle repeatedly told her if she just told Steve it would get taken care of.

"Don't you have someone to take care of?" Alexia half snapped at her friend. Michelle smiled sweetly at her, grabbing the flowers as she left and tossing them in the trash as was their routine.

"What is going on Lex?" Steve asked seriously.

"It is not a big deal," she insisted. "He just has a crush on me, that's all. I've told him it's inappropriate, everyone knows I'm married-"

"But he keeps showing up here?" Steve interrupted her.

"He's _harmless_ ," Alexia assured him. "Seriously, babe, people do this. Ok? I have moms that bring in brownies after we stitch up their kids, other people bring in candy, some people bring in flowers."

"Do any of these people do it more than once?" Steve asked now.

"Ok, Steve, really," Alexia said in exasperation. "Your head would explode if you knew how much I got hit on in this ER." Steve raised his eye brows at her. "That's not where I wanted to go with this," she said, not quite realizing what she was saying until she said it; she waved it off. "Can we just go to dinner?" She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to go.

"How much are we talking?" Steve asked as he followed her.

* * *

After dinner since they had two cars Alexia went home while Steve drove by Danny's to pick up the kids. Dinner was tense, with them not talking much at first, then once they did they were arguing. Steve didn't know why she didn't think this was a big deal, that he wasn't jealous but he was concerned. Alexia just wished that he could let things go, figuring he was so on edge because of everything that had happened in the last year.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked as he passed the baby to him.

"How was he?" Steve asked.

"Fine," Danny nodded. He always joked they were in for it once this kid started walking since he was Steve's son, but for now he was a really well behaved baby that made babysitting easy. "What's with you?"

"Are the girls upstairs?" Steve continued.

"I told them they could stay over if it was ok with you," Danny answered. "What's. Wrong."

"Nothing Danny," Steve said, adjusting Jack in his arm.

"You've got," Danny started off.

"If you start on my aneurysm face," Steve stopped him, already annoyed after tonight's events with his wife.

"Uh, that's actually more of your _I'm gonna kill my wife face_ ," Danny informed him.

"I don't have a," he started off but Danny was giving him a look. "There's this guy at the hospital that keeps coming in to see Lex."

"With...an emergency?" Danny questioned; Steve rolled his eyes.

"The first time," Steve told him. "But, now he keeps coming in to see her every month, and he's always bringing her stuff like flowers."

"Sounds creepy," Danny agreed. "But, if it was something to worry about I'm sure she would have told you, right?"

"She didn't tell me at all," Steve told him.

"So, he's not a stalker," Danny shrugged. "He just doesn't get we're too old to have a secret admirers."

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"And, I mean, he saw you today," Danny continued, seeing that Steve wasn't convinced. "Right?" Steve nodded. "Do you think anyone is stupid enough to come near your wife after seeing she's _your_ wife?" Steve gave a small smile, but Danny could tell there was still something bothering him. "We're sitting outside the ER in my car tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Probably," Steve nodded.

* * *

That night Alexia got home far before anyone else, figuring Steve would be at Danny's for a little talking. Whatever it started off as, she hoped that Danny helped talk Steve down, that this wasn't as big of a deal as Steve thought. She knew that it was odd behavior, but she refused to read into everything that happened especially after the year that they had.

It was starting to storm now, causing her to run up the driveway with her jacket over her head. With all the wind and rain she fumbled with her keys before rushing inside. While she had been hurrying to get out of the rain she hadn't noticed the flowers knocked off the porch from the wind. Though unrecognizable now, they were the same ones that she had previously tossed in the trash.

 **thanks for reading! i know it was kind of short (i wanted the second chapter to have more of the escalating stuff all together) but i hope you like it! i've been toying with this "lex having a stalker" idea for awhile so please let me know what you think! more soon! :)**


	2. Escalation

**thanks so much for the follows and favorites! and thanks for following/favoriting me! you guys are so great! so much love!  
**

 _Escalation_

"Part of me didn't think you were serious," Danny commented the following afternoon as he took a bite of his sandwich. The night before when Steve was picking up Jack, Danny had been joking about sitting outside the ER all day while waiting for this Michael guy to show up. But, here he and Steve were, sitting parked outside the emergency room, facing the door, eating their to-go lunch as they watched.

"And the other part?" Steve asked as he took a drink of his soda.

"Realizes that the first part was insane," Danny smirked at him. As someone popped on Danny's side of the car, hands slamming against the window he nearly jumped out of his skin. When he heard Steve laughing he didn't even have to look over to know who it was. "What the heck is the matter with you?" Danny asked as he rolled down the window, Alexia laughing as well.

"I mean, I figured I can never sneak up on him," she nodded at her husband as she let her forearms rest against the window. "Whatcha doing?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Eating lunch," Steve said casually.

"In my parking lot?" she raised her eye brows at him; he shrugged. "This is a pretty piss poor stake out, I hope you know."

"This isn't a stake out," Steve informed her.

"Oh no?" Alexia asked curiously. "So, you're just sitting around watching, waiting for something to happen. Like...you're..." She paused. "What's the words I'm looking for?"

"Staking out the place?" Danny offered.

"Danno," Steve protested.

"Oh, like she didn't know," Danny said sarcastically.

"Did it occur to you that I'm here because I love you?" Steve asked.

"So, you eat your lunch outside my workplace?" she asked skeptically.

"I know you're very busy," Steve smirked at her.

"Too busy for this," Alexia rolled her eyes. "If you want to actually talk about this, I'll be at the desk."

"Well," Danny said, breaking the silence as they watched Alexia head back into the ER. "At least it wasn't an _if you want to be an adult_ , I used to hate those."

"She saves those comments up," Steve said, still watching the door. "And I just got hit with one of those two weeks ago, so..." He paused. "Danny, that's him," he said quickly.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. "He's not an EMT is he?" He got out of the car to follow Steve. "You do realize she cannot possibly be getting stalked at work by someone who also-"

"He's not the EMT Danny," Steve rolled his eyes at him and Danny cut me off.

"Are you telling me it's the _patient_?" Danny asked like he couldn't believe it. Steve didn't say anything as he blew by Danny now, heading into the hospital. They had pulled Michael over to the side and moved him into one of the beds. He had a few cuts and bruises and they had put a neck brace on him when they had picked him up. They were calling over for a doctor and Alexia got up from her seat before she saw who it was.

"Steve?!" Alexia asked in confusion as he caught her arm and looped her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw why she was intercepted as he was bringing her into an exam room. "What are you doing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked her seriously.

"I have someone out there that needs treated," Alexia argued, though by now she suspected one of the other attendings were on his case.

"Psychiatricly," Steve said and she gave him a serious look. "You don't think it's weird that, a day after he sees me in the ER and probably knows we argued about it, he shows up here hurt."

"I think it's weird you're commenting on someone else being a frequent flyer in my ER," Alexia said, crossing her arms over herself. It was weird, and granted if the flowers weren't knocked over from the storm the night before and she noticed it would be a different conversation. Still though, she thought he was just an odd guy; probably someone who needed help, but not as bad as Steve made it sound.

"Steve, you saw him," Alexia continued to reason. "Do you think he hurt himself on purpose to get in here?" They stopped when there was a knock on the door. One of the other doctors, Jason, stuck his head in the exam room.

"We're sending him to x-ray, then most likely home," he told Alexia. He had heard about the incidents with Michael and the flowers over the last few months. "You're safe," he said as he backed out of the room.

"Don't take that to mean anything," Alexia pointed at the door. "Everyone thinks it's weird, but I swear baby, there's nothing going on here."

"I want you to come home," Steve insisted.

"I'm not gonna leave work," Alexia argued.

"Lex-"

"I mean it, Steve," she said seriously. "I'm not going to run every time something a little odd happens to us, every time you get a weird feeling."

"You know what my job is," he argued back.

"Maybe you should stop bringing it home with you," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

The rest of her afternoon continued normally. There were no more visits from Steve or Danny, and Alexia found that Michael had been discharged without him bothering her once. She looked at his file briefly; there was nothing broken, the rest of his injuries consistent with a fall. It just seemed to be that he was lucky. Down the hall, she had been running a few tests on a girl that came in with stomach pains. Grabbing her chart now to see what her blood tests showed, Alexia noticed a note fall out onto the floor.

 _Sorry. Love you._

It was simple and short. She figured Steve slipped it into the file before leaving the hospital, planning to talk more when they got home. She had felt bad for snapping, she knew that he just worried, but sometimes she thought it was just too much. As her shift wound down, she grabbed her things and prepared to leave, going to meet Steve and the kids at Julia's soccer game.

"Helloooo," Alexia waved as she met the others on the side of the fence watching the already started game. Steve was there with Jack in his baby carrier and Lucy sitting next to him. With Grace on the same team, Danny was at the game as well.

"Mommy," Lucy said first. "Can I go over on the swings with Maggie?"

"Sure baby," Alexia nodded and Lucy took off towards the other side of the soccer field where the playground was. "Hiiii Jack," Alexia said enthusiastically, picking up her son. Things were still a little tense between her and Steve. "I know we have a lot to talk about when we get home," she said softly, though she knew Danny picked up on the obvious tension between them. "But, I just wanted to say I really appreciated the note you left. It was sweet." Steve looked at her in confusion.

"What note?" he asked quizzically.

"The one you left in my file?" she reminded him, moving Jack over to one arm so she could pull it out of her back pocket.

"I didn't leave this," Steve told her, his voice full of concern. Finally, her expression matched his, with her worried as well while he handed the note to Danny to inspect.

"Sorry," Danny read, not reading the _love you_ part out loud. "Must feel bad about causing grief at home?" he speculated. As he was saying this, they noticed Lucy running back from the playground hand in hand with her friend she met up with at the swings.

"Wait here," Steve told them, hurrying over to meet the girls at the edge of the field. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he said, kneeling down to her.

"I did what you said daddy," she said, out of breath. "If there's a stranger, run away. Me and Maggie ran-"

"What stranger?" he asked.

"He had flowers for mommy," Lucy told him. "I didn't know him, so I ran away, just like you said."

"Good girl," Steve encouraged her, standing back up. He walked Maggie back to her parents before scooping Lucy up, the soccer game ending now as he brought her back to where Danny and Lex were with the other kids.

"What's going on?" Alexia asked him.

"We're taking you guys home," Steve told her. "We'll talk there, ok?"

* * *

As soon as they got to the house Julia, Lucy, and Grace went upstairs. Chin met them at the house after getting a call from Steve that something was seriously wrong, giving him the stalker's name to see what he could find on him. He found enough, going over the file with the others while Alexia sat on the couch with her head in her hands. How could she have not seen that this was a big deal?

"Looks like there was a restraining order against him in New York," Chin was saying to Steve. "From this waitress he kept going into her work every night to go see, eventually showing up at her house. He moved west, had a similar incident in Chicago. Moved again, then that's where it get's interesting."

"Seattle?" Steve asked reading the file and Chin nodded.

"What happened there?" Danny asked as Steve passed him the file; Chin glanced at Alexia before continuing.

"He kept going to this urgent care clinic," Chin started to explain. "It was spread out at first, then became more frequent. The doctor there..." He didn't really want to say it, he knew Alexia already felt bad enough about letting it get her.

"She said he was doing it on purpose?" Danny said, reading from the file. "Hurting himself to get in there and see her?"

"You're staying home tomorrow," Steve told Alexia. "We're gonna go to this guy's house and-"

"Steve," Chin stopped him. "You know that the reason these women had to get restraining orders was because the cops couldn't arrest him."

"Then I'm gonna at least scare him," Steve snapped. "He's been stalking my wife, he came up to my kid tonight, I don't care about legally." As he was snapping, he had started to raise his voice, which woke up the baby.

"I'm gonna," Alexia nodded at the stairs, heading up them. Steve sent the other two home, stating he would meet them at work tomorrow, with Danny collecting Grace to go home.

"Hey," Steve said from the doorway of the nursery to get Alexia's attention; she had just gotten the baby back down to sleep.

"I'm so sorry," Alexia told him blinking away tears. "I basically said you were crazy and I'm the one who-"

"Don't be sorry," Steve told her, taking her hand. "Ok? You're gonna stay here tomorrow with Jack, I'm gonna take the girls to school before I go in to work. Then...I'm going to take care of it."

"Steve, I don't want you to get in trouble. If you can't do anything legally-"

"I'm going to take care of it," Steve reiterated. "Don't worry about it anymore, all right?"

* * *

Unfortunately, all Alexia did was worry. While Steve was confident in his ability to take care of it, she laid awake all night, her mind spinning. She couldn't believe it got this far, it should have been stopped after the first visit with flowers. The next morning, Steve left with the girls, leaving her with the baby for the day. She worried about him getting in trouble, she worried about how Michael showed up at Julia's soccer game. The thought of him near Lucy made her want to throw up.

With Jack awake now, she took him downstairs to get him some breakfast. Setting him in his high chair, she went over to the cabinet to get some of his baby food out. Hearing the front door open, she didn't think much of it, knowing Steve or one of the others would be in and out to check on her all day. Reaching for Jack's food, she didn't even look over.

"You forget something?" she asked, closing the cabinet and turning towards the door. "AH!" she screamed when she saw who it was. Before she could even make a move to protect her baby or get them out she was knocked backward and everything went dark.

* * *

"Well, that was a bust," Danny commented as they drove back to Steve's house around lunch. They had dropped the girls off at school that morning, telling the teachers enough of the situation to keep them on alert. After that, they had gone to Michael's house but couldn't find any trace of him.

"Chin found a boat registered to him," Steve pointed out. "Maybe he's out on the water, he's gotta come back." He had wanted to take a break to at least check in on Alexia and the baby, knowing she had a hard time sleeping the night before.

"Sounds like she's having a rough day too," Danny commented as they neared the front door; they could hear Jack crying hysterically. "What?" Danny asked, reading Steve's expression.

"Jack doesn't cry like that," Steve said, rushing into the house. "LEX!" he called. They spotted the baby in the kitchen, sitting in his high chair still, screaming. "Hey buddy, here," Steve said, picking him up. "Shhh, shhh, shh," he said, looking around. The back door was wide open. "No,no,no,no," Steve said, walking over. Alexia was gone, taken from their home while Jack was left abandoned.

"He's been here awhile," Danny guessed, noticing the broken baby food jar on the floor. "Breakfast it looks like."

"Shhh," Steve continued to try to soothe the sobbing infant; he kept his voice low. "We gotta find her Danno, he's already got four hours on us."

"I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "Let's get Jack to the neighbors, ask around if anyone heard or saw anything." He patted his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her," he promised.

 **thanks for reading! :) really hope you guys liked it, more soon! please let me know what you thought!**

 **i have another poll in my profile if you guys could check it out please/thanks!**


	3. That's My Girl

**thanks so much for the follows and favorites! and thanks for following/favoriting me! thanks Guest (Stephanie), Guest, AussieJo, FicreaderT, Danielle01, Jeaninna, LeilaniMolakai, DaphneMarie, Illeanna, carson34, dakota peeling, Zwicki, Luluishere, H50fan, HonoluluGal, Martingale10, MaliaRose, SeaBee1, Rebecca, BarbaraAnnS, SusannaKeller, Rebecca, NL92, and Guest for reviewing! :)  
**

 _That's My Girl_

After being knocked out for who knew how long, Alexia woke up in a small room. Feeling the swaying and smelling the salt air, she knew she was on a boat. Coming out of her daze, she immediately jumped and looked around as she recalled what happened. Mike had broken into her home, barely giving her time to react before knocking her out and dragging her away. As that dawned on her, another thought made her jump to her feet.

"You're up," she heard him commenting from the doorway.

"Where's my baby?" Alexia demanded.

"You think I would hurt your kid?" he asked in confusion.

"He's not here," she snapped. "Where is he?"

"Your house," he informed her. "Where I'm sure _Steve_ will find him eventually," he said with a certain level of disdain in his voice. Alexia hated the thought of her baby Jack alone, but she knew that Steve would get back to the house and take care of things. She also knew that once Jack was settled Steve would be on his way to find her. Hopefully it wasn't long. The more she got a feel for the situation, the more she realized that arguing with her stalker wasn't going to help her.

"Where are we going?" she asked lightly.

"Lanai," he said referencing the smaller island, stepping outside where she followed.

"My dad used to take me and my brother out there when we were kids," she said, making conversation. "We would get on his boat, then come out here camping for the weekend."

"That sounds nice," he commented.

"It'll be good to get back out there, I haven't been there since my dad died," she continued, then rolled her eyes. "Steve would never take me out there."

"No?" Mike asked.

"No," Alexia rolled her eyes again. "He's so..." She made some big motions with her hands but never settled on the word. "With me and the kids, he's just...doesn't work." She paused. "Do you think, maybe we could go back for my kids?"

"What are you saying?" he asked. What she wanted was to head back towards their home so it put her closer to Steve so he could find her. If not, she would at least be on land and be able to make a break for it.

"I just, um, I've been thinking of leaving Steve," she continued to lie. "And with him being such a...bad dad," she said, finding it hard to spit out the words. "I don't want to leave the kids with him."

"Maybe, eventually," he told her. She could tell he was softening up to her since she was trashing Steve right now. "But, right now, that island is crawling with cops looking for you."

"Yeah, smart," Alexia agreed, though she crossed her arms over herself. Her mind raced; she knew her phone was gone, if he had his it certainly wouldn't be turned on because they would be tracked, that would be the same case for the boat's GPS and radio. That was when she had an idea. "This is a great boat," she continued. They had walked from the small bedroom out onto the deck; she could see another set of doors next to the one they came out of, where she assumed everything else was.

"Is there a bathroom?" she asked.

"Through those doors," he pointed at the second set. "On the left."

"Great," she smiled sweetly. "Thanks." As she walked through the doors she noticed that this room faced the front, looking out over the water. Lucky for her this was where the wheel was as well as the GPS. She flipped the switch on without even being noticed before she slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

"We should have had a break by now," Steve was snapping at HQ, pacing the floor, Danny and Chin with him. They looked into every possible lead and were coming up with nothing. Mike's boat was gone, but with no way to track it, they were at a loss unless they themselves wanted to ride around the ocean until they potentially ran out of gas.

"I know it sucks, but she'll be ok," Danny was reassuring him. "I mean, she's your wife. You taught her all that defense stuff..." He trailed off. "And didn't she stab a guy last year?"

"Same guy that broke her ribs," Steve told Danny, not feeling better.

"You told me that story of how she fought that mugger in Boston," Chin reminded him, keeping his eye on the table, though nothing was popping up on Mike's boat.

"He stole all her stuff, she called me traumatized at four in the morning," Steve said. Nothing was making him feel better, not while his wife was gone, even though he had taught her every way to defend herself. He not only taught her once, but they went over it repeatedly, they taught the kids. But knowing she knew how to protect herself didn't make him feel better that some psychopath abducted her. Who said she was even still alive?

"Guys," Chin said. The map lit up with a red light with the tagged GPS signal.

"Now way this guy is stupid enough to-" Danny started off, but then realized. "I know who's smart enough to though," he pointed out.

"That's my girl," Steve said as the three of them headed out the door.

* * *

Alexia kept them outside, talking calmly. She could see Lanai coming up, it wouldn't be too long now. She was grateful that he hadn't noticed the GPS yet as he was too busy talking with her about their "plans," she just hoped that Steve would be on his way soon. He had to be looking to track the boat, right? She realized he had been when she saw the police boat coming for them in the distance.

"What did you do?" Mike snapped at her as the boat got closer.

"Whoa!" Danny commented as they could see Alexia throw a punch into the stalker's jaw.

"LEX RUN!" Steve called to her and she turned and ran towards the side where they were coming close. They got close enough for Steve to climb up, Alexia running towards him. He moved her out of the way, going after her stalker who immediately turned when he saw Steve on board now. Steve ran after him, catching him quickly, and tackling him; he only got in a few punches before Danny ran up, insisting he had him, the hand cuffs already out.

"Go check on your wife," Danny told him, but Steve was already on the move.

"Come here," Steve said, pulling her close to him to hug her, but then quickly pulled away to look her over. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking her over. "I should kill him," Steve was saying turning again to go after the now arrested psycho.

"I'm fine," she said, pulling him back and hiding her face against him, hugging him tight.

"You're ok now," he promised, kissing her head. She looked up at him.

"Where's Jack?" she asked quickly.

"With the girls, with Chin's family," he assured her. "They're fine, they think you're working late."

"I'm so glad that GPS thing worked," she said, hugging him tight again.

"I'm so glad you thought of it," he agreed, kissing her head again. "I love you so much Lex," he said, hugging her tight, resting his head against the top of hers.

"I love you too," she said back.

 **so...that's the end! short and sweet just like i promised, i hope you guys liked it! please let me know what you thought! i'm going to try to think up another idea for a mini story like this, i'm going through mcalexia withdrawals!**

 **side note...anyone watch anymore? i haven't been i was just wondering if there were any cool recent cases (have watched any last year either) i could tie this couple in to...i read this week he's going to propose to catherine :( ugh lol anyway, please let me know what you thought of the ending! love your feedback as always!**


End file.
